Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 76 - 80 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...tu to niekedy končilo...ale potom pribudlo ešte 50. kapitol...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_76. kapitola_

Jarná..

1.

- Kúsok odtiaľto som na vás padla prvýkrát. Keď ste mi ukázali, ako umiera slnko a zapadli do krovia pod skalou spolu s ním. – prešla mu dlaňou jemne po krku a uložila ich obe na jeho pleciach.

Ukladal si jej výstupom ešte stále sviežo rumennú tvár zažraným pohľadom do pamäte a záporne kýval hlavou, šimoriac ju na hánkach polodlhými vlasmi.

- Nie. Mýliš sa. Prvýkrát si mi padla...do oka! Na tej uvrieskanej diskotéke v Králičej nore. Keď som sa za teba skrýval. – natiahol sa, ale len letmo dosiahol na pery.

- Tak toto bol potom už môj tretí pád a štvrtý...- opravila sa, ale viac nestihla rozvinúť svoju teóriu o štvrtých šanciach, štvrtých vyhadzovoch, pádoch a iných práve štvrtých náhodách v ich živote, pretože ju dosť drsne prehodil pod seba.

Dopadla do jeho prešiváku a detailne sa zoznámila s podložím pod ním. S každým hrbolčekom a vydutým trsom buriny zvlášť...

- ...chcela si predsa rýchlo prejsť k svojmu štvrtému pádu, ak sa nemýlim?... – presviedčal ju namiesto ospravedlnenia. - ...len som si dovolil trochu nestrácať čas. – sklonil sa nad ňu.

Narazené lopatky síce štípali, až ich musela odlepiť z jeho pritenkej bundy, ktorá nemala šancu stlmiť náraz, hoci s tým rátal, ale dych jej nevyrazilo. „Pád" jej dokonca skôr priniesol na jazyk radikálny protest.

- Vyzerám snáď ako sumo zápasník?! Máte pocit, že preferujem sado-maso?!...alebo som podľa vás nepriznanou prívrženkyňou domáceho násilia?!... Ak sa urýchlene ku mne nezačnete správať, ako ku krehkej dáme, tak ja asi prestanem strácať čas s vami, pán profesor! – uhla jeho bozku.

Skončil v jej vlasoch. Aj tam bolo dobre.

Ale tie výčitky sa ho dotkli. Zamrzeli. Hovorila pravdu.

Nedokázal tlmiť svoju sebeckosť ani v situáciách, akou bola táto, ktorá predpisovala úplne iné, súžitím dvoch pohlaví predpísané platformy správania sa.

- ...už chýba len to, aby ste ma zdrapili za vlasy, odvliekli za ne do Dračej jaskyne tu obďaleč, ako nejaký praveký neandertálec a podľa primitívnych nákresov v nej si splnili svoju rozmnožovaciu povinnosť! ...- nedala sa zastaviť a vášnivo ďalej obhajovala svoje právo na nežnosť a romantiku všemožne sa uhýbajúc jeho pokusom ju umlčať bozkom.

Takmer zbytočne ďalej prednášala, z celého jej prejavu ho zaujali len niektoré indície. Napríklad: „Fakt sú v jaskyni po stenách nejaké pikantné obrázky? ...a potom ešte „rozmnožovacia povinnosť" bolo v celku zaujímavé slovné spojenie.

- Počúvali ste ma vôbec?! - zaprela sa mu o hruď.

Waw...Svaly. Vyrysované...a arašidy...dopadali teraz z dopoly porozopínanej košele na jej brucho.

- A ty už si skončila?! – oponoval naoko nevinne, očakávajúc za ironický podtón ďalší hysterický záchvat z edície slovného boja za právo na romantiku.

- Naopak... práve som začala...- zašepkala tlmene a prešla pomaly smerom k bruchu a zas s podfarbením obdivným povzdychom späť cez hruď až na plecia a prederúc sa pod košeľou na ramená a pritláčala všade prekvapená prsty...

Aj cez tričko cítila. Všade svaly...

Stuhol. Zažmurkal. Zoskratoval. Prudko sa nadvihol a odsadol si bokom.

- ...ty...jedna...- pridŕžal si smiešne límec košele obranne pred tvárou. - Nevžila si sa nejako do tej úlohy pravekej strážkyne ohňa?!... Mne sa tá narážka na neandertálcov a ich matriarchát hneď nepozdávala...že ty si to s tou jaskyňou myslela vážne?! Ty si schopná ma normálne znásilniť, keby sa nebránim...- hral preľaknutého.

Zbierala si z brucha arašidy a hádzala ich znudene po ňom.

- Tak sa vy konečne začnite správať ako správny chlap – gentleman! Prízvukujem. Zdôrazňujem. Žiadam...- pohrozila mu prstom.

- Jasné, jasné...hneď idem pre teba natrhať nejaké tie jarné kvietky...- obzeral sa okolo seba na ponuku miestneho trávomarketu.

- Vy ste sám „pekný kvietok"... – vzdala to, minula posledný náboj z arašidovej munície a založiac ruky pod hlavu a zatvoriac oči, natrčila nielen tvár zubatému slnku.

Položil jej na viečka dve malé hlavičky púpav.

- Čo oko nevidí, srdce nebolí...- zašepkal a vliezol rukou drzo pod jej tričko, čo sa za hlavu založenými rukami vytiahlo spredu z nohavíc.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_77. kapitola_

Písomná..

1.

Interné predpisy umožnili jemu, ako chemikárovi, teda aprobačne úplne odveci, robiť dozor na písomných testoch. Predpoklady neporadiť boli vysoké.

Od stužkovej nemal možnosť ich vidieť elegantne vyobliekaných, pod kravatou, v miniatúrnych šatôčkach s rafinovanými záhybmi, do ktorých sa aj tak báli vložiť akýkoľvek ťahák, plus polliterka minerálky a najväčšia čokoláda, akú v bufete mali, keby chýbali cukry a energia. A ešte povolené hygienické vreckovky, ak by bolo čosi nazvyš a dve-tri náhradné perá len s modrou alebo čiernou tuhou.

A nakoniec...chýbať by nemali ani vedomosti.

Zato chýbali úsmevy a blbé poznámky. Komunikácia sa obmedzila na odmrmlaný pozdrav, v ktorom automaticky určili slovné druhy, vetné členy, všetky prípadné gramatické kategórie, preložili ho preventívne do cudzieho jazyka a vypočítali pravdepodobnosť a štatistickú odchýlku jeho dnešného niekoľkonásobného použitia. Len tak, preventívne, aby nevyšli z cviku, ktorým sa snažili dnes v noci vtĺcť si do hláv štvorročné učivo. Kompletné. Z nosných predmetov.

Nikto by s nimi nemenil a veľa, veľa ľudí si spokojne mädlilo ruky, ako veľmi im to kúpanie sa vo vlastnom pote i prípadných slzách praje...

On si zase prial byť s ňou. Niekde osamote. Len on a tie dnešné krátke krajkové modré šaty bez výstrihu s decentným sakom. Len on a jej nervózne prsty s kľúčikom od skrinky, kde ráno napchala všetky knihy, zošity, poznámky a bloky a ktorý nebolo zrazu kde vložiť. On a vlasy natočené do mäkkých vĺn. On a vyplašený pohľad...

Rád by ju objal. Upokojil, utíšil jej strach z dôležitej skúšky.

Mohol len vážny stáť pred tabuľou s načmáranými údajmi o čase, kóde školy, dátume...desiatky čísiel, ktoré sa motali a dodávali celej akcii patričnú hrôzostrašnosť.

- ...sím, sím...mám tu štvorčeky, kde treba zakrížikovať, či som „D" alebo som „CH". – ozvala sa Ruby s perom v ústach. – Tak som ja to „D" či „CH", pán profesor?! – znelo už takmer ako posledná štácia zúfalstva. – Viete, keby tam je „Ž-ako ženská" a „M-ako mužský" je mi to úplne jasné, ale...- skúšala použiť logiku.

- Údaje si kontrolujeme podľa občianskeho preukazu. – snažil sa zachovať oficiálnosť, ale nevydržal to dlho. – Vezmi si občianku. Čo máš napísané v kolonke pohlavie, Ruby? – zamračil sa.

- ...mám tu: POHLAVIE, lomené SEX, mňa picne, to čo mi tu napísali?! To som si vôbec doteraz ani nevšimla, že „SEX" ...a hneď za tým mám... „F" ! – dočítala sklamaná Ruby.

- Podľa fotky to bude „F" ako: Fuj, ale som sa zľakol! – nahol sa z lavice za ňou Gaston svojsky dešifrujúc údaje z jej preukazu. – Zaškrtni v teste to „D" ako debil, moja. To tomu zodpovedá. – zabil.

- Nie som debil! - oborila sa -

- Nie si, dievča... – nemyslel ani Gold síce vážne, a skúsil tú istú vetu s novo zvolenou intonáciou. – Nie, si dievča !-

- ...jááááj...ja debil, už som to pochopila! – došlo „dievčaťu" Ruby.

Asi pôsobil skôr kontraproduktívne. Bol si toho vedomý, ale nemohol robiť nič viac.

Len sa tváriť dôležito. Priveľmi dôležito.

Dopísal posledný údaj na tabuľu, umyl si ruky a zúfalo na ne pozrel.

Zdvihla ruku s vreckovkou jeho smerom.

- Ospravedlňujem sa...ďakujem. – vzal si ju, jemne jej prejdúc po posledných článkoch prstov.

Nepoužil ju.

Bolo na nej nakreslené srdiečko. Pod ním miniatúrny nápis: _Ľúbim Ťa_...Podpísala ho úsmevom. Dodatočne, keď sa prekvapený obzrel a neveriacky sa zahľadel do jej pokojných dúhových očí.

Ona sa nebála. Už jeho prítomnosť jej dodala viac energie ako všetky okolo narozkladané čokolády. Bol tam. Bol tam s ňou...Iba ona a on ...a jedenásť komparzistov.

Zvyšok ich tlupy sa trápil v iných skupinách. To bola Reginina robota, že sa ušiel práve sem...Len si nebol istý, či naschvál, alebo za odmenu...

Predseda maturitnej komisie z cudzej školy s nacvičeným úsmevom prešiel ráno po triedach. Dodal maturantom odvahu sileným entuziazmom a neúprimne odohraným predpokladom úspešného zvládnutia externej i internej časti, čo v preklade znamenalo: ... „dúfam, že napíšu horšie ako moji vlastní žiaci, teraz pod dohľadom cudzieho predsedu, chudáčikovia..."

Potom bolo ticho.

Díval sa na jej dokonalý profil, oblé ramená, čo sa radšej vzdali saka a mierne sa písaním pohybujúce vlny vlasov, čo tiekli raz cez jedno plece, raz cez druhé.

Hrýzla si občas spodnú peru, žmúrila do okna, mykala perom hľadajúc to správne slovo do testu a poobede do slohu, ale stačilo pozrieť za katedru a zachytiť jeho pozorný pohľad a zahryznutá pera sa vytiahla spod zubov a po našpúlení s vrchnou vyčarili nepatrný úsmev.

Iba pre neho.

Švácal pohľad o stôl ako pubertiak. Cítil sa, akoby maturoval on, nie ona.

Skončila skôr, mohla odísť. Neurobila to.

Oprela sa. Všetko z nej opadlo a svet predmetu aj celej jeho teórie sa vyparil. Zostal jeden jediný hmotný bod. V tmavej košeli, elegantnej kravate, ktorú mala možnosť zvoliť, s prstami prechádzajúcimi po hygienickej vreckovke, ktorú schovával a znova nenápadne vyťahoval. S ustaranými vráskami, ktoré mala mať sama.

Vďaka nim zrazu videla, že už nie je on a ona...už sú oni.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_78. kapitola_

Hniezdna...

1.

Na dva zvyšné dni testov schytal sopliakov a OČAP. _Ochrana človeka a prírody_ v ich prípade znamenala dôkladne oddeliť obe zložky. Podľa dobre mienených rád, napríklad chlapci so spustenými mobilnými aplikácimi pod múrikom mestského parku chránia prírodu viac, ako keby ich s loptou vypustí medzi stromy. A dievčatá voľne rozpustené do mesta na drobné nákupy a zmrzlinu zachránia život desiatkam jarných kvetov... Aspoň také inštrukcie dostal od telocvikárov, ktorí sa na matike a cudzom jazyku ako dozor budú tváriť rovnako vyhúkane, ako ich zverenci, ktorým so svojou intelektuálnou aprobáciou nemôžu poradiť, ani keby ako veľmi chceli...

Našťastie aspoň vypisovanie hlavičiek testov už budú mať z predchádzajúceho dňa študenti nacvičené. Väčšina.

Aj Ruby, ktorá „D" a „CH" síce už pochopila, ale ničhovoriace „F" za slovom SEX na občianke jej ešte chvíľu povŕta v peknej hlávke...Okrem všetkých prírodovedných predmetov a väčšiny humanitných, ani cudzie jazyky neboli jej silnou stránkou, napriek tomu, o ňu sa najmenej bál, že by sa neskôr v živote niekedy stratila.

Zato straty krpatých sa obával viac. Zviazať ich o seba švihadlami mu síce pripadalo praktické...ale nemal by ich dosť. Ani Krasoň zmysel pre humor. Vyfasoval deky. Nádejnú protiteroristickú zložku cvičenia o zbraniach hromadného ničenia a zdravotnú prípravu, kde by zo seba s nadšením vyrábali múmie z obväzového materiálu má vynechať, topografiu ani nespomínať, maximálne určovanie svetových strán ich ešte môže naučiť, ale buzoly mu na to nepožičia, majú ich len niekoľko desiatok, musí mu stačiť mach a mraveniská. Tie nevyfasoval... Po obsiahlej prednáške o nevhodnosti brannej výchovy a zastaranosti školského skladu CO ochrany mu radšej kamarátsky nenápadne odporučil mestský park a cukráreň na námestí...tam sa príroda chráni najlepšie. Aj človek...čo robí dozor.

Niet nad dobré rady.

Dievčence v balerínkach a skoro už letných šatách s kabelkami plnými lakov na nechty a maminých maľovátok, chalani s guličkovkami a štvorcovými vreckami s čiernou elektronikou zrejme dlhoročnú osvedčenú tradíciu školy v organizovaní náhradného programu počas maturít dôkladne poznali z echa od vyšších ročníkov. Hneď chytili stopu smerom k mestu..._tam sa príroda chráni najlepšie_.

Zobrať ich v tomto stave do lesa ako potravu pre kliešte, komáre a úrazovú chirurgiu sa rovnalo ďalšiemu stretnutiu s Notinghamom pod hlavičkou nedodržanie BOZP alebo :Ty tĺk, keď ti všetci radili ísť do mesta, mal si ísť do mesta!...

Šiel do mesta.

Baby pozval na zmrzku a chalanom medzitým dovolil z terasy cez cestu strieľať krikľavými guľôčkami do budovy starej nepoužívanej knižnice a dôchodkýň.

Dostali obdivný lajk za každú trefu...

U Henryho mal ďalšie malé bezvýznamné plus. Radšej keby to poobede vyžehlil u mamy...

Asi s ním uzavrie dohodu.

Ulica skrásnela. Niekoľkonásobne.

- Požičaj mi to. – poklopkal jednému strapatému ostreľovačovi s väčším plastovým kalibrom po ramene.

- Chcete krikľavožltú, zelenú alebo oranžovú? – dostal obratom ponuku z viacerých spotených dlaňových muničných skladov.

- Ktorá najviac štípe? – tváril sa ako skúšobná komisia, kryjúc tým však svoj totálny amaterizmus v znalosti najnovších airsoftových guličkových zbraní. Nechutne realistických hračiek.

- Tak potom jednoznačne bielu. – zahviezdil Henry.

Farebné terče zničené prvou časťou testu z cudzieho jazyka kráčali kúsok od nich opačným smerom k Babičkinmu bistru na hamburger s ľadovým čajom.

Zamieril.

- Skúste Ruby, pán profesor. Bude najviac ziapať a pozná kopu fakt šťavnatých nadávok. - znalecky vybral Henry.

Mal pravdu. Mnohé z nich počul vskutku prvýkrát. Chalanom sa zas páčilo, že si bez okolkov zdvihla vzadu sukňu kontrolujúc na zadku ranku, akoby bola na ulici sama. Slovná zásoba, spolu s odhaleným pozadím by však pobudila aj cintorín.

Radšej sa tváril, že ďalšie návrhy na terč prepočul.

Bella mala šťastie.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_79. kapitola_

Farebná...

1.

Henry zaspal za stolom skôr, ako mu pripravila kakao. Preniesli ho do farebnej patschworkovej postele a iba tak tam stáli a pozorovali, ako spí.

Na stole po ňom zostali porozkladané kamene, staré šišky a kusy konárikov, ktoré hrdo označil ako samorasty a o každom mal naporúdzi príbeh jeho predlhého komplikovaného života a nevyhnutnej premeny na sprostý konár.

- Aj tak nechápem, ako sa otcovi podarilo tých zasranov presvedčiť, aby prišli v kanadách s ruksakmi, pretože niekoľkohodinová túra sa im bude stopro páčiť viac ako cukráreň včera. – prenášal Neal váhu zo špičiek na päty, filozofujúc o nejasnej, ale radikálnej premene postojov svojho rodiča vo výchove dorastu v porovnaní so svojím detstvom.

- Tak to viem celkom presne. – usmiala sa Emma a na dlani sa jej kotúľali farebné guľôčky do plastovej pištole, čo povypadávali zo zastrelených šišiek.

- Zastrašovaním?! ...si zo mňa strieľaš?! – nepochopil pointu.

- Včera strieľal niekto iný...Ruby do zadku...Úspešne. - žmurkla na neho.

Neal prekrútil očami a bolo mu jasné, že Gold zostal starým Goldom. K žiadnej výraznej zmene nedošlo. A už vôbec nie k lepšiemu. Na druhej strane...Účel nám svätí prostriedky. Napriek vzhľadu a povahe, ktorými mohol v bráne vojenského závodu suplovať v noci vycvičených slintajúcich dobermanov, napriek jazyku, ktorému konkurovali už len samurajské meče a prívetivosti mizantropiou infikovaného bezsrstého potkana pre alergikov, bolo v ňom niečo. Na ňom niečo...

...mal skrátka charizmu. Arogantný sebec bez morálky. Umrmlaný ješitný egoista odmietajúci pravidlá aj autority. Extravagantný introvert so sarkastickým cynizmom obhajujúci vlastné nevyvrátiteľné pravdy zo svojej nepriestrelnej ulity.

Ideálny vzor pre tínedžerov.

- Ja nie som ako on... – zamračene sa pozrel do tváre vyčerpaného syna s pootvorenými ústami spokojne odfukujúceho do Emminej vyvoňanej prikrývky.

- Presná kópia!... Vlasy, úsmev, pohľad. Dokonca aj niektoré ťahy a pohyby má tvoje. – obhajovala svoju pravdu pádnymi argumentami.

- Nehovoril som o Henrym...- otočil sa k nej. - Ja si skrátka neviem získať ľudí na svoju stranu...tak rýchlo...ako ON...dokonca bez toho, aby sa o to nejako zvlášť snažil. On aj keď urobí presný opak, všetko vypáli v jeho prospech, všímaš si to?!...Niekedy mám pocit, že ovláda nejakú mágiu. – kýval nechápajúc sklamane hlavou Neal.

- To si myslím aj ja...inak by nemal takého úžasného syna...a vnuka. – pritúlila sa k nemu.

- ...ale teraz ju bude musieť asi použiť tiež, aby osobne uzemnil Reginu, keď jej oznámime, že Henry dnes nocuje prvýkrát u teba... – poškrabkal sa vzadu na hlave.

- Len aby nejakú, najskôr čiernu, nepoužil aj na nás...Šla za ním Bella. Myslíš si, že ho telefonát s touto žiadosťou teraz nadchne?...- nadvihla nerozhodne ramená.

2.

S uterákom na krkoch potriasol hlavou a vypol mobil.

Ach, tie rodinné záležitosti...

Ani túra s tridsiatimi harantami so stovkou požiadaviek a tisíckou otázok ho dnes nevyčerpala tak, ako jediná náhla akútna prosba Emmy.

Ospravedlňovačky za Bellu síce nechápal, ani pozdravy odovzdať nemohol...

Nie je u neho. Nebola tu...Príde? Má dnes prísť?...Malo to byť prekvapenie? Má to byť prekvapenie?

Je po písomkách. Majú zas chvíľu viac času na seba...neboli dohodnutí. Môže prísť. Kedykoľvek. Nech len príde. Príde...Príde?

O to menšiu chuť mal teraz trepať sa k Regine. Čo ak sa tu zjaví každú chvíľu?!...o hodinu...o dve...o pol...o päť minút.?! Čo ak sa minú...nestretnú...neuvidia...?!

...rodinné záležitosti.

Zúrivo hádzal na seba zvršky, zhľadával kľúče, mobil, peňaženku, doklady.

Pchal všetko bez rozmyslu do vreciek, do saka, do kabáta. Kabát zrušil, je jar...

Tresol dverami, bránkou, po vetve kríka, aj smetiaku.

Studená vojna medzi ním a Reginou prežívala síce fázu útlmu, ale mal pocit, že práve ide šťúrať rovno do osieho hniezda. A s touto náladou, nervozitou, psychickým rozpoložením...

...rodinné záležitosti!

A zrovna teraz sa mu to tak nehodilo.

Teraz...keď mu...asi ...začala tykať...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_80. kapitola_

Bohatstvá...

1.

Mal nutkanie sa zvrtnúť a potom prišlo ďalšie, vybaviť to rýchlo. Nevydalo. Rozhovor začal skôr, ako sa vôbec zorientoval. Narazil na ňu vo dverách.

Rovnako naštartovaní, nervózni, nevyrovnaní. Dvaja dospeláci, ktorým koža začínala byť pritesná a na inú nemali nárok.

- Čo tu ty vlastne robíš?! Práve som na ceste k tebe, aby som si vyzdvihla Henryho. Včera sa mu ústa nezatvorili a každé tretie slovo bolo Gold, Gold, Gold!...Počaroval si mu?! Ja si vyprosujem...– spustila spŕšku výčitiek, ale snažila sa byť nad vecou a diplomatická.

- Henry nie je u mňa...- pokúšal sa ju zastaviť. – Regina, upokoj sa, vypočuj ma... –

Oči sa jej zúžili, sako s kabelkou prehodila z jednej ruky do druhej a zas späť.

- Pozhovárame sa. Konečne... Po rokoch. Ja nebudem štekať a ty ma nedoškriabeš výčitkami, platí?! – povedal ku podivu pokojne, ale rozhodne.

Bola na tom psychicky rozkolísanejšie a nevyrovnanosť jej uberala na ráznosti a radikálnosti, na ktorých si zakladala a vsugerovala si ich do každej bunky tak dokonale, že sa niekedy bála aj sama seba.

Mlčky ho pozvala, usadila, pohostila.

Sedia v kuchyni za jedným stolom, miešajú horúci nápoj, jablčná vôňa prešpikovaná škoricou pripomína vlastné detstvá. A stále mlčia.

- Je s ňou? – cinkla lyžičkou o sklo.

- S nimi. – popozeral sa po stole a nenájduc med, pokojne vstal a obslúžil sa sám.

Nič sa tu za tie roky nezmenilo. Stál v skrinke vedľa škatuliek s čajmi. Ani tie sa nezmenili. Na chudnutie, na nervozitu, na pokojný spánok. Zelený, medovka, ľubovník...

Žltkastý prúd tiekol spomalene do nápoja a ukladal sa vo vlnkách na dne medzi kúsky horúcou vodou nabobtnávaných sušených jabĺčok.

- Mali by sme sa s tým všetkým zmieriť. – zaváhal, či oblizne lyžičku, ako to máva vo zvyku doma, alebo ju dá obliznúť jej, ako...kedysi.

Vzdal obe možnosti.

- Čo z toho, ale budem mať ja?! – zamračene nahla k nemu ustaranú tvár.

- Chápem, máš pocit, že ťaháš za kratší koniec.- oprel sa.

- A nie?! – zopakovala jeho pohyb a skrížila obranne ruky na hrudi.

Prikývol najskôr súhlasne, potom záporne.

Pousmial sa. Odpil z nápoja a zatvoril oči. Počul zas smiech...nadšenie...slová uznania. Plány do budúcnosti.

- Myslela som si, že to bude navždy. – vyslovila nahlas, vyberúc z hladiny svojho čaju malú šupinu z jadierka jablka a odfrkla ju z bruška ukazováka na stôl.

- Nič nie je navždy, drahá. Ty, ani ja, ani my... Henry len pre teba. Neal len pre mňa...a čo ťa poteší, ani Henry len pre Emmu. Tých desať rokov z jeho života mu už nikto z hlavy nevymaže...- ľutoval, že neoblizol tú lyžičku. Čaj bol horký.

- ...jedenásť. – opravila ho.

Pomykal hlavou. Jasné. Posledné slovo. Akoby to mohla vydržať...

- Ani ty ani ja nie sme schopní robiť kompromisy...možno preto nám to vtedy nevyšlo. Hľadal som náhradu za Neala, ty zmysel života. Zničili sme pritom zopár ďalších životov, alebo aspoň ich presunuli na iné koľaje, než mali namierené. Je len spravodlivé teraz za to trochu...zaplatiť. – pridal sarkazmus.

- Ale prečo mám pocit, že všetko ide len a len z mojej peňaženky?! ...že všetko platím len ja?! ...za všetko platím len ja?! – pozrela na neho prísne.

- Ak sa Emma dozvie pravdu...o adopcii...je dosť možné...že ja nebudem mať dosť „peňazí"...- odpovedal jej tajomne. – Ani ty nevieš, ako som...Nechajme to tak... Nechaj ma ešte chvíľu žiť v ilúzii, že sme rodina. Ja som Henryho starý otec, že má dve milujúce matky a otca...Ostatné nechajme na čas... Prosím, Regina. – chytil ju za ruky objímajúce pohár s chladnúcim nápojom.

Sklopila oči.

- To bude výchova...- vážne sa zamyslela.

- Prečo?! Ber to s nadhľadom. My starší, skúsenejší a rozvážnejší budeme zodpovední za morálny rozvoj jeho osobnosti a Emma s Nealom...povedzme... za radostné detstvo plné zábavy. – zámerne zveličoval.

- Nečakaj, že ti kúpim guličkovku! ...morálny vychovávateľ... – pozrela zboku.

- Nemusíš. Už som písal Ježiškovi. – kývol rukou a založil ich obe za hlavu spokojne sa oprúc o opierku stoličky.

Rozhojdal sa.


End file.
